If I Could Be Where You Are
by Dawn N
Summary: SEQUEL to: Until it Sleeps. Sam is sent a vision from someone who can help. It leads him to a person that helps him tap into his abilities and trains him. Will he harness his powers, and will he see Dean, again?


Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural were created by Eric Kripke and are owned by the WB network. No profit is being made.

**NOTE TO READERS**: This story is apart of a story series and is the fifth installment. The series should be read in order. The stories build on one another. The order they should be read is: **Uninvited**, **Whisper**, **Going Under**, **Until it Sleeps** and the fifth installment: **If I Could Be Where You Are**. And, thank you for all the thoughtful and excited reviews all of you have taken the time to leave. Many thanks!

**Side Note**: This story and title are inspired by the song: _If I Could Be Where You Are_, by Enya's CD _Amarantine_.

**Read and Review! **

**If I Could Be Where You Are**

By Dawn Nyberg

_Where are you this moment? Only in my dreams. You're missing, but you're always a heartbeat from me. I'm lost now without you, I don't know where you are. I keep watching, I keep hoping, but time keeps us apart. Is there a way I can find you, is there a sign I should know, is there a road I could follow to bring you back home? … If I could be close beside you, if I could be where you are, if I could reach out and touch you and bring you back home…_Lyrics excerpt for _If I could be where you are_, by Enya.

**Four Days Later**

Sam stepped off the bus in Boothbay Harbor, Maine and scanned the area for a street sign. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and followed the directions on foot to where he was to meet Kieran Brennan. He had had a vision a day after leaving Dean asleep at the motel, and this man's name and town was all he could remember when the vision was over. But, this vision felt different, it wasn't brought on by the demon, and something deep inside him told this man could help. He was able to track the man down, and spoke with him on the phone. Apparently, the man had been expecting him, and when he had answered the phone he had said, 'I was wondering when you'd call Sam.'

Kieran Brennan was a psychic, a gifted one. And, he could help Sam.

Sam turned the corner and saw a small deli, and then he saw a dark blue pick-up truck. There was a tall man maybe an inch or two taller than Sam with black hair, and startling blue eyes smiling at him. "Mr. Brennan?" Sam asked politely. He started to extend his hand, but the man halted the movement with a glance.

"Sam Winchester, I take it, and call me Kieran," his voice had a distinct accent. He saw the look Sam cast his way when he hadn't offered his hand to him. "I should explain," he began. "It's just I want you to know that when I touch your hand I'll see everything that you've experienced. And, even feel some of your emotions. I'll know it all, and sometimes that's a bit unsettling for people. Kind of makes you feel naked. But, I never pass judgments."

"I understand," Sam answered and extended his hand. "I have nothing to hide that you wouldn't eventually know anyway." They shook hands, and when they separated Sam could feel a warm tingle up his arm, and he looked at Kieran.

"I'm sorry," the older man said with solemn eyes. "You've been through a lot, and what follows you is a dark evil. You were right to leave your brother. But, it is important that you be reunited as quickly as possible. United you're strong, but divided you'll fall."

"It's possible? I could see him again?" Sam was hopeful he truly believed Dean was gone from his life forever.

"Of course, but first you must prepare for the evil. I will help you harness your gifts, but we must get to hollowed ground. I can feel the shadows are searching. At my home you will be completely off evil's radar."

"But, the demon gets in my head," Sam's voice was defeated.

"Not on my watch. I promise you at my cabin evil cannot touch you there. It will be as though you stepped off the planet, so to speak."

"But, it knows where I am. It always does."

"Young man, I had a vision about you days before you left your brother. I'm the one that sent you the vision to find me. And, from that moment, I have been cloaking you, and the demon has not been able to find you. It knows you left your brother, but it does not know of the vision I gave you or where you are. But, cloaking isn't easy for this length of time, so I'd like to take you to my cabin, so I can release it for a while. But, if you leave my property I must know, so that I can cloak you until you're able to do it yourself."

"Do it myself?" Sam's voice was full of surprise. The older man's chuckle reminded him of Santa Claus.

"You have no idea of your abilities, do you? We have a lot of work to get done. Come with me, and we'll begin."

Sam climbed into the truck and left with this man he knew deep inside was his only hope. Kieran pulled the truck up to the front of a large log cabin. It looked like a masterpiece of architecture. The front door opened and two large chocolate Labrador's came bounding down the front steps, and a woman followed behind. She had long flowing auburn hair that cascaded down around her face and shoulders in tousled waves. "Sam this is my wife, Samaire."

"Nice to meet you, Sam," she smiled. "The names a bit hard to pronounce, I know. Kieran says it so quickly. It's Gaelic. It's pronounced, Sah-mere-ah." She annunciated it slowly for Sam's benefit. The dogs jumped around Sam and smelled him. Sam petted both, and they seemed like old friends.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. She was stunning, and he tried not to stare. Kieran came up behind him and nudged the young man as they followed the man's wife inside.

"Beautiful isn't she?" The man whispered to Sam and the young man turned red.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Well, you're not a monk, man," Kieran laughed. "She's used to being looked at."

Sam was shown his room at the opposite end of the cabin. It was a large home, and oddly enough the furniture seemed to be a strange combination of rustic and contemporary. His room was spacious, and he had his own large private bathroom. The Brennan's had told Sam to unpack and rest for a while, and that dinner would be served in two hours. Sam lay back on his bed, and reached for his cell phone. He replayed the saved message from his brother, and smiled at the voice as it called him, 'shit for brains' and although he couldn't speak to his brother he had decided he should reply. So, he sent a text message:

_I'm OK. I need time. Stay with M in L._ He sent the message and closed his phone.

**Back In Lawrence**

Dean was in Missouri's kitchen when he heard his phone ringing. He ran up the stairs to the room he had been staying in. He looked at the missed call. It said simply Sam on the id, and then he opened the phone and saw the text message. His little brother was okay, and he was telling him to stay with Missouri in Lawrence. He stared at the phone for a few minutes. He wanted to hear his brother's voice to really know he was okay, but he was thankful he had finally responded to the voice mail he had left four days prior.

"That stubborn brother of yours call finally," Missouri's voice startled him. She stood in the doorway of Dean's room.

"He left a text message. He said he's okay, and to stay here."

"Then you should. You're welcome to stay as long as it takes."

"As long as what takes?"

"For him to come back to you."

"But, his letter seemed so final. Do you really think he'll come back? Maybe I could…" Dean began, but stopped.

"Dean, child, Sam was right you'll never find him if he doesn't want you to. Just stay put. I feel it's the right thing to do."

"All right." His cell phone rang again and it startled him. He looked at the Caller ID, and saw that it said: Number Unavailable. He looked at Missouri. And she smiled a knowing smile.

"Well, don't keep your father waiting. You know how John Winchester can be. Tell him to get his ass here to see you." She turned and walked away. Dean flipped the phone open.

"Hey, Dad," there was a pause on the other end.

"Dean how'd you?"

"Missouri," was all Dean had to say.

"Where's Sammy?" His Dad's voice was tense.

"Gone, Dad," was all Dean could think to say. "I finally got a text message from him today. He said he's okay, and to stay in Lawrence."

"How could you lose your brother, Dean," his father's tone was accusing.

"I didn't lose him," Dean hissed back. "He left."

"I'm on my way to Lawrence," John's voice boomed. "Did he leave a note any clues?" His voice softened.

"He left a note," Dean said lightly. He almost didn't want to share it with his dad. It was something Sam left him. It was something physical to hang onto to until he saw Sam again.

"I want to read it when I get there."

"Yeah, all right." Dean didn't want to agree, but he did. Missouri blew into the room so quick and snatched the phone from Dean's fingers that he didn't even see it coming.

"John Winchester!" She yelled into the phone. "You should be ashamed of yourself for talking to your son the way you just were. I could read his mind all the way down stairs and heard everything you were saying. You get your ass here and apologize to your son. None of this is that child's fault. You hear me?"

"Yes," he said quietly. Missouri could always cut him down a few inches when he really needed it. "I should go. I'll be there this evening. Tell Dean I said goodbye, and that I'm sorry."

"You'll tell him that yourself John Winchester when you get here. We'll see you later."

She hung up the cell. "I'm sorry, I snatched it from you Dean. Your father drives me nuts sometimes."

"You and me both," he said with a smiled. "When's he getting here?"

"Tonight sometime. He told me to tell you bye."

Meanwhile, back in Boothbay Harbor, Maine 

Sam sat down at the dinner table and felt oddly at home and not out of place. "Well," Kieran said lightly. "Eat up, and relax tonight because tomorrow we begin to work on your abilities." Sam cast a worried glance at Samaire.

"Oh, don't worry. I know all about Kieran. We've been married over twenty years. He told me he was bringing you here with a vision and that you needed help. You don't have to worry around me. I know all about the things that go bump in the night. Your safe here with both of us."

"Do you have gifts?" Sam asked quietly.

"Not like Kieran. Just a sixth sense, I guess, but I like to call it good old fashioned woman's intuition." Sam smiled.

Sam sat at dinner and listened to Kieran talk as he told him about himself and growing up in Ireland. His father and mother were both gifted, and his siblings also had gifts, but Kieran had been the one that surpassed his entire family in abilities. He told Sam he moved to the states when he was twenty to attend college, and by chance had met Samaire on campus and found that they had grown up a mere two hour drive from the other.

Sam enjoyed the conversation. He answered questions from the couple, and talked about his family, as well. He missed Dean, and hoped Kieran was right and that he would be able to see his brother again. They chatted for a bit after dinner, and Sam joined Kieran as he let the dogs out for the last time before bed. Sam watched the dogs run off into the trees. "You don't worry about them not coming back?"

"Jake and Bridget know this place back and front. They always come back." Kieran said smiling.

"Kieran?"

"Do you know what I'm going to ask before I ask it?" Sam was curious. Kieran laughed.

"Well, if I didn't block you out I would. I found out a long time ago that it became very difficult to have conversations knowing what people were going to say before they spoke. But, if I need to read a mind I will." They walked down by the water edge to a lake that the cabin sat on. The dogs were barking in the distance and came bounding out of the darkness. "Here." Kieran called to them and they appeared at his side. That night Sam settled into his bed and pulled the warm blankets up around him, and he drifted off to sleep feeling safe that the demon in fact could not get to him here his thoughts slipped to those of his big brother.

**Meanwhile in Lawrence, Kansas**

Dean found it difficult to sleep knowing his father was down the hall in another room. He had had a difficult conversation with him about Sam and had shared the letter with him. John had apologized for his words earlier on the phone. John had agreed that if Sam didn't want to be found he wouldn't be, so there was no point in trying to track his youngest son. Dean sighed into the darkness of the room. The only light came from the moon peeking in through the curtains. His eyes fell to the nightstand and the folded letter. He thought of Sam, and wondered how his little brother was at this very moment. "Sammy," left his mouth as a sleepy whisper as his eyes slid closed into sleep.

John Winchester paced his room thinking of his son's and wondering how this was going to work out. He feared for Sam. He wouldn't let the demon have him. He couldn't fail. But, Sam was out there somewhere alone now, and he hated that. The fact he didn't know if he were truly safe was killing him. A simple text message to Dean saying he was okay wasn't enough to calm him. He knew he had been a difficult father to the boys, and was even willing to admit his son's could have done so much better in the parent category than to be strapped with him. He missed the man he was when he was with Mary. God, he wished his boys had grown up with that man. At least Dean knew that man if only briefly, but Sam, his baby son had never known that person, and that hurt him. But done was done. And, just like his youngest had said in the letter he'd left for Dean, 'no turning back clocks,' he smiled as he wondered how his little boy grew into such a wise young man.

John would wait until morning to say goodbye to his son before hitting the road. There was nothing he could do here. He had to keep on the trail of the demon, and hopefully make sure the demon stays far away from Sammy. He lay back in bed staring at the ceiling his mind drifting back to earlier days when his boys were young and still called him daddy, and they believed he could make everything okay despite the fact he knew he couldn't really. He smiled inwardly and fell off to sleep.

**Boothbay Harbor, Maine**

Sam woke early as per his usual habit. He showered and dressed. He walked quietly out to the kitchen and was greeted by both Samaire and Kieran. "Well, it looks as though the lad is an early riser, as well." Kieran commented lightly.

"Good morning, Sam," Samaire smiled.

"Good morning."

They made sure Sam ate some breakfast and then Samaire excused herself to go out and about for the day. She taught painting at the local art center and bid her farewells. Kieran asked Sam to join him on the back porch. "Sam you have many abilities, some quite powerful. You have surface powers and deeper ones," he explained. "Your premonitions and visions are surface. They are the ones you're accessing as of late. Your telekinesis is a deeper power that you have tapped once because you had to save your brother's life. I sense other powers inside you and I will try to get you as prepared to use most of them as I can. Your abilities you possess far surpass mine, but it is your lack of knowledge about them that holds you back."

"I'm scared of what's inside," Sam's voice soft.

"I know, what scares you, Sam. You're afraid of being like that young man that took his life, Max." Sam realized that Kieran had indeed read into him deeply when they shook hands that first day.

"My visions could kill me though, right?"

"They are taxing and if you gave into the bleeding qualities of your powers, yes, I believe you would slip away over time, and die. But, that will not happen. I'm here to help." Sam nodded offering the man a small lopsided grin. The man smiled in return. "Now we have work to do."

He had Sam go through relaxation exercises focused on his breathing and once he was sure the young man was relaxed and open he smiled.

"Now we begin Sam. I want to start with something that will pull on your ability of premonition, but not exactly. Just trust me."

"Okay," his voice was hesitant, but was laced with hopefulness.

"Close your eyes and think about your brother," he instructed. "Picture him in your minds eye. Are you picturing him?"

"Yes."

"Now, really see him," Kieran said lightly.

"What?" Sam questioned keeping his eyes closed.

"See him Sam. Picture him. Now let yourself feel his presence. Do you feel a warmth like sunlight filling you?"

"Yes," came out as an astonished whisper.

"Good, now see him. Let the warmth wash over you, and see him."

Suddenly Sam felt himself pulled up out of himself, a floating, flying sensation filled him. He saw the landscape fly by in seconds and suddenly he was there standing by Dean's bed at Missouri's. He was still sleeping. He saw the letter on the nightstand. He looked peaceful. Sam stepped forward and touched his brother's arm, but touch didn't really exist, but something else was there a warmth, a tickle, and Dean idly reached over in his slumber and scratched the very spot Sam had touched. Sam smiled. "I'm okay," he whispered into the sleeping Dean's ear. And, Dean smiled. Sam felt himself pulled back to himself, as the same feeling of floating, and flying filled him and he was back. He could feel himself slide back into the flesh. It was an odd sensation. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling Kieran.

"Well done, young man, well done."

"Holy shit," was the only thing Sam could think to say at this experience. Kieran laughed.

"I felt the same way the first time I projected, but I don't think my response was as colorful as yours." Sam reddened.

"Sorry."

"No, it was an honest response. I want you to be yourself always."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Sam said smiling. "What the _Hell_ did I just do?"

"You, young man, just did your first astral projection."

"I saw him, I saw Dean. And, I touched him sort of, but it was strange. I saw him though. He's fine. He was sleeping. Can I do that whenever?"

"Yes, we'll practice it more, and then you can do it as often as you like, and in astral form you're safe from detection from the evil that looks for you," the man grinned. "This skill will come in handy if you are ever somewhere and you need a lay of the land and need to cover ground quickly. You can travel thousands of miles in seconds, a blink, really."

"So, if I was ever trapped somewhere you're saying I could project and see where I was and how to escape."

"Yes, or if you needed to find someone or something quickly I will teach you to focus on the person and be able to follow their energy, so that when you return to your body you can either find what you're looking for or direct someone to where they need to go. But, it is only when you take your astral form that you can be seen. Just searching you're just an energy that only solidifies when you're at your destination."

"So, I can be a psychic search dog." Sam paused with a smirk.

"Of a sorts."

"So, if Dean had been awake he could have seen me?" Sam offered lightly.

"Yes, and hear you, too. But you're not solid." Sam nodded and then his eyes took on a serious look.

"Can I find 'It' with this projection thing?" Sam's face serious.

"The evil that wants you?" Kieran eyes shadowed. "Yes, but you're not ready for that, and until you are you must never do it."

"I understand."

"Good."

"Now, let us try it again, but without my prompts. Try to project without me helping you focus."

"Who? Dean again?"

"No, this time find your father."

"My dad, really?"

"Of course, why not?" Sam laughed.

"My brother and I have been searching for him for months and now this little handy ability can find him in a New York second," Sam shook his head in frustration. Kieran offered a comforting smile. He had seen the difficulties in Sam's mind when they shook hands when they met and the rocky relationship he had with his father.

"Your father Sam," the man urged.

"Okay," Sam closed his eyes and focused on his dad. He began to breathe slowly and concentrated on a mental picture of his father and willed himself to be where his dad was. And, he suddenly felt the familiar pull he had experienced when going to Dean. And, suddenly he was in a kitchen and the sound of a gasp made him turn, and he stood looking at John Winchester, his missing father.

"Sammy?" The voice was soft and his dad's eyes were surprised, but softer than he remembered them.

"Hey, Dad," Sam said looking around. He recognized this kitchen. "This Missouri's?" John nodded staring at his son.

"Sam? What?" He stepped forward looking through his son quite literally and the idea of it was shocking.

"Yeah, learned a new trick." Sam flatly. "Look I can't stay. I just wanted to find you to make sure you're really okay. I wasn't too sure after our last phone conversation."

"Sam, where are you? How did you…" his voice faded off in mid-sentence.

"Holy fuck!" a shout came from behind Sam. It was Dean. Sam made eye contact just a split second with his brother and he was gone. Sam's eyes snapped open and he came back into himself abruptly and pitched forward blindly as his mind caught up with his body.

"I've got you," Kieran soothed as his hands gently grasped both of Sam's shoulders. "Easy, lad, you were gone a while."

"But, it felt like seconds," Sam's voice seemed distant to even to himself.

"Astral time is a tricky concept. In out and it usually seems just like that, but when you linger it can be a while."

"How long was I gone?"

"Twenty minutes," Kieran eyes were serious. "You're not ready for that it's too taxing. Even once you are ready you can never go longer than thirty minutes Sam. You risk physical death if you do. You must remember that." Sam's eyes were tired and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Kieran monitored Sam's pulse as he timed in on his watch. Sam looked at him oddly. "Did I ever mention what I do for a living," he said with a smile. Sam shook his head. "I'm a doctor at the local hospital. I took a sabbatical in order to teach you. Of course, I will return to the ER next week for coverage while another Doc is on vacation." He smiled. "Let's get inside. I want you to rest for a bit and we'll talk in a while, okay?" Sam nodded and let Kieran help him up from his seat. Sam rested for two hours in his room at Kieran's request, but he felt he needed to anyway. Sam thought back to his dad, and was happy that he was Dean. It was still early in the day when Sam walked back out to the main room. Kieran called him into the kitchen and was just setting down some fresh tea for Sam and himself.

"Here drink this. It's some herbs that will help you regroup, and balance you."

"Herbs from a doctor. I didn't think doctor's believed in this stuff."

"Not all do, but I'm not any old doctor now am I?"

"No," Sam answered smiling.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

"What the hell?" Dean's voice edged up into hysterics.

"Calm down Dean." John urged. He was in truth just as shaken as his son, but couldn't show it.

"No!" Dean hissed. "It was Sammy, Dad. Sammy!" Dean's eyes were wide. "I saw through him Dad. God, what was that? Dad he's not…" Dean's voice failed him as his throat constricted. John knew what Dean was thinking that he'd just seen his brother's spirit, and that Sam was dead.

"No, no, Dean. Sammy's okay." John assured. "I think he was astral projecting," he tried to keep his tone even. "He said he learned a new trick."

"A new trick," Dean's eyes wide and his voice exasperated. "Astral projection, you're kidding right?"

"No, he isn't," Missouri, added at the threshold of her kitchen. "I'm not sure how he learned to do it, but that boy is full of surprises."

John just stood there looking between Missouri and his oldest son. Dean turned on his heel and headed to his room. He had a phone call to make. "Damn voice mail," he muttered before the beep. _Sammy? Answer your damn phone! What the hell was that, psychic wonder? Sam, please, I just need to know you're not in trouble. _He closed his phone.

**Boothbay Harbor, Maine**

Kieran and Sam talked about his psychic abilities and about the astral projection technique he had learned today. "Although, I have no telekinetic abilities like you Sam, I do believe I can teach you to focus them and bring them out. I know you only had the one experience with it, but it is in you, as are other gifts."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "When can I learn this cloaking thing you mentioned when we first met?"

"Soon, but you must crawl before you walk, and walk before you run. First things first." Sam nodded knowing that Kieran was right.

**Meanwhile **

The demon was infuriated by the fact it didn't know where the boy was, his chosen one. And, for a while the darkness withdrew, and waited. Evil was patient. He would find Samuel Winchester.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

John had stayed the majority of the afternoon at Missouri's, but in the end he had told Dean he needed to go before the trail of the demon grew too cold. There was nothing he could do to find his youngest son, and he encouraged Dean to stay put at Missouri's assuring him that Sam was right in telling him to stay in Lawrence. He still didn't know what to think of Sammy using astral projection, but he took comfort in the fact he'd actually seen his youngest, if only in a spectral form. His mind was troubled though, his youngest son's letter had said 'something was coming' and that he 'may have to do something' would go against Dean's instincts. And he recalled his son's written words asking Dean to forgive their father 'if it should come to that', and John felt Sam knew more of the truth than he wished he did, and silently prayed he didn't. John drove down the interstate thinking of Dean's worried eyes when he had pulled away. He knew Dean would never admit it to him, but he missed his sibling more than he could voice. And, John smiled knowing he had at least managed to do one thing right in his life. His boys loved one another, and each would die for the other. His boys had grown into fine, young men with good hearts. _They are your sons, Mary_. _Thank you for them_. John thought.

Dean made himself scarce while Missouri saw clients in the parlor. He was surprised to see how many people consult a psychic. But, Missouri was good. He kept looking at his phone trying to will it to ring. His mind had been racing since seeing Sam in the kitchen earlier. And, he still couldn't let go of the horrible emptiness that filled him briefly when he thought Sam was dead, and that was his spirit. He didn't think he was going to like this astral projection thing he had picked up while away. An hour later his phone had ran, and a text message appeared when he opened it: _Dean, I'm fine. Sorry I freaked you out. Please, don't call anymore. I'm busy and can't answer. I'm safe. I promise._ Dean frowned at that statement 'I'm busy' _busy doing what? Where?_ His mind began to weave all sorts of scenarios. He wanted Sammy back and waiting wasn't his strong suit, but he accepted there was nothing he could do, but accept that indeed he would have to wait.

**Two Months Later, Boothbay Harbor**

Kieran smiled as her watched Sam walk down by the lake with the dogs. The boy had tapped into his abilities quickly, like a man on a mission, and Kieran understood that essentially he was. He owed Sam a great deal, and he felt that no matter what he taught him to harness what was inside himself it would never be enough for what the boy had done three weeks ago. While Kieran had gone to the ER to work a half shift Samaire had decided she was going to clean the family room windows, the tallest in the house. They reached floor to ceiling in the modified and expanded A-Frame cabin and she climbed up a ladder to do it.

**Flashback, Cabin**

"Samaire, maybe you should let me do that or something that's pretty high," Sam's voice was concerned.

"Sam, honey, I've been cleaning these things since the house was built. Granted since they are so high I don't often go all the way up, but it's long over due. I'm fine.

Sam stood at the bottom of the ladder watching, and a few minutes into the task all seemed well, and his worries invalidated, but then came the snap sound as a rung gave way on the old ladder immediately followed by a scream. Samaire was falling toward the wood floor a good twenty-five feet up. "No!" Sam shouted, and suddenly there was no bone crushing impact that would have probably killed the woman based on the angle she was falling. She hung suspended in mid air about six feet off the floor her eyes wide in astonishment. Sam plucked her from the air and lowered her to the ground softly in his arms. A thin trail of blood left his nose and he wiped it away absently. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Am I okay?" Samaire pulled Sam to the kitchen to give him a tissue for his nose. It wasn't a heavy nosebleed, but the small trail seemed to keep coming for a short while. "Sam what you did, it was amazing."

"Kieran has been trying to help, but I still hadn't been able to really get in touch with the telekinesis, but I guess…"

"I guess," Samaire offered, "It's no longer a problem. You saved my life Sam, thank you." Sam turned red.

**Present time, Cabin**

Kieran knew that Sam would soon be ready to leave, and he was eager to reunite the boy with is big brother. They were two halves of the same whole, he knew. "Sam," the older man called to the young man.

"Comin'"

They settled in for a conversation on the back deck. "Sam, I've been so pleased with your progress. And, I can't thank you …" He was cut off by Sam raising a hand.

"Don't thank me anymore Kieran. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

"You owe me nothing Sam. If it weren't for you I would have lost my wife."

"Well, I'm glad my telekinesis decided to work that day," Sam said with a rueful smile.

"I'm glad you brought the topic up because I want to talk to you about it. I know you said you didn't have the nose bleeding problem when you had moved that bureau to get to your brother, but I have been concerned that the other smaller attempts you done successfully since the episode with Samaire that your nosebleeds are getting worse and causing physical pain." Sam dropped his eyes from Kieran's to his hands fold in his lap.

"Yeah, it hurts," he offered quietly as if it were a failure on his part.

"Sam, you're not doing anything wrong," Kieran assured. "It's just that some abilities that some people have do cause them pain, and in some instances physical ramifications, so they only use them for emergencies. And, I think your telekinesis needs to be allocated to that 'extreme emergency use only' category. Your last attempt had me almost taking you to the ER because your vitals were so erratic. And, you were unconscious for quite a while. I fear for your life should you ever unleash its full potential."

"Life or death use only, huh?" Sam replied. Kieran nodded. "So, I take it that's your way of saying no more telekinesis practice."

"You got it, lad."

"You've accomplished much in the two months you've been here Sam. You can easily astral project at will, and you've mastered keeping track of your astral time out of body. And, although, your telekinesis isn't something to use unless you absolutely have to you now have mastered the art of turning it on and off, as you like to put it. You've been able to tap into your psychic touch and reading abilities that were buried under the surface."

Sam's mind flashed back to that exercise of learning psychic touch. He remembered when he had asked what it was exactly Kieran had told him that he could touch objects, things or people and be able to see events, and actions. He remembered when Kieran had pulled out four items and placed them in front of Sam after they had spent the last four days learning about the technique and how to harness it. He had only been able to do the one object that day because his reaction had been so visceral. Kieran had warned him that he had to show him how intense these readings could be, so he had placed a worn looking odd looking instrument of sorts out among the other normal items and had Sam touch it. His reaction had been a sharp intake of breath followed by a flash of images, and he recoiled from the images that assaulted him. His lungs burned for oxygen and he couldn't release the object or breathe. Kieran had grabbed the instrument from Sam's hand breaking the psychic link, and Sam gasped in a breath as his temples pounded from the experience. Kieran had gone on to apologize for the intense vision despite he had warned Sam. The instrument had been bought at an estate sale of a war veteran that was a filed hospital doctor. The images that had filled Sam were of war, and damaged soldiers, pain and fear. He saw surgeries, field amputations. He felt the anger, pain, loss and anger. It was overpowering. The other objects her touched that day filled him with other feelings happiness, and peace. He glad that not every touch experience he initiated would take his breath away, literally.

"Yeah," Sam answered absently as his flashback ended. The psychic touch was something he'd have to get used to, but could use at will.

"Your mind reading is up to par, although I can tell you don't like to unleash it that much which is admirable. It's one gift I think is the most tempting to abuse when you're new at it."

"Sort of feels like I'm a Peeping Tom when I do it." The lessons had been lengthy trying to get the part of his mind linked to his premonitions to open to receiving thoughts from others. But, something else had emerged in Sam, as well. He could read a person and know what was in them. Did the mean well or were they dark in spirit, and Sam knew.

"Well, you know how to engage it when needed, otherwise you can turn it off." Sam nodded. "And, I'm very pleased with your cloaking abilities and that power will grow with you in strength. I want you to practice it more when we're walking around town." Sam cast a worried glance at him. "Have faith in yourself Sam. I only go with you in the event you tire from doing it, but you've adjusted well to it, and it isn't as taxing as I feared it would be. And, as it grows in strength you'll be able to cloak for days at a time if you need to."

"I can't run from the demon that wants me," Sam offered.

"No, but playing hide and seek when you need to won't be a bad thing."

"Aren't you and Samaire tired of me yet? I've been here two months all ready."

"We love having you. Our children have been out of the nest for a while, but they always come back during the holidays and on vacations." Sam nodded and smiled. "Why don't you go back down to the lake," the older man offered. "I'm sure the dogs would love a game of fetch."

"What no practice?"

"You know the saying, 'all work and no play.'" Sam smiled. Kieran watched him return to the waters edge and the dogs were jumping around. He had a phone call to make. He had pulled the numbers from the recesses of Sam's mind, and dialed the digits from the desk of his home office. As he reached out his cloaking abilities to hide Dean from the prying eyes of the darkness just in case it was watching and waiting for some word of Sam. This phone conversation would be protected, and Dean hidden until he arrived here at the cabin.

**Lawrence, Kansas**

The sound of his cell phone ringing caught Dean by surprise. He had begrudgingly not called his little brother again at his request, but it had been hard task. Two months was an eternity to Dean, and he was beginning to feel that Sam was gone, and that he'd never see him again, and it left him cold. He refused to lose hope. He looked at the Caller ID and didn't recognize the name that appeared and the number was blocked.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Dean Winchester?" The accent across the phone lines made Dean more curious. _Who the Hell is this_, he thought. Of course, he didn't know the man on the other end of the phone smiled to himself as he read Dean's unspoken thought.

"Yeah, this is Dean Winchester. Who is this?"

"My name is Kieran Brennan. I'm calling about Sam."

"Sam! What about him? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine," the man assured. "He doesn't know I'm calling you. I want you to come to him. Can you?"

"Can I? Hell, yes!" Dean shouted. "Why isn't he the one calling? What are you hiding? He's hurt isn't he? Sick?"

"I assure you Dean your brother is fine. The picture of health."

"Where are you? I'll leave today."

"Leave tomorrow Dean he's not going anywhere."

"Who are you?" Dean's voice held an assertiveness that brooked no debate, but Kieran could feel the fear he held for his little brother.

"Someone your brother can trust, as well as you, too. Sam is safe, and everything will be explained when you arrive. I'm not telling Sam you're coming I'll let it be a surprise." Dean jotted down the directions to Boothbay Harbor, and planned on leaving first thing in the morning. He spoke with Missouri, but as instructed did not relay to her where he was going. And, Missouri knew something was up because she couldn't read his thoughts to find out what he was keeping from her. It was like a wall was up around his mind. And, she knew someone was blocking her. She wondered if it was Sam, or someone else, but she said nothing.

Morning arrived and Dean thanked Missouri for everything, and he left quickly with directions in hand. His mind had one focus only, Sammy, and he was going to see his brother again. He had questions, and part of him felt an unnamed pang of something he couldn't define. He knew he was going to his brother, but part of him was saying the Sam that left from the motel that one day was not the Sam he was going to see. He hoped that the changes he felt had happened were for the better. He wasn't too focused on the what ifs, he was going to Sammy, and that in its self was as good as it could get.

Dean pushed the accelerator down and stared at the open road ahead. He'd call his father when the time was right and Sam was okay with it. Until then, he focused on getting to Boothbay Harbor, a place he'd never heard of, but right now he thought of the place with the anticipation of a child going to Walt Disney World for the first time. _The Winchester brothers against the world_, Dean thought to himself. _I'm coming Sammy._

**I hope this installment was enjoyable and not a disappointment. Let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it? Read and Review!**

**The planned sixth installment will be titled: "Down with the Sickness."**

**TBC?**


End file.
